


осторожно

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>впереди обрыв</p>
            </blockquote>





	осторожно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/gifts).



Джухён говорит:

— Отвези меня.

— Куда?

 

Джухён ничего не отвечает, но.

Они едут.

 

 

Джухён — _жарко_.

Джухён — так _близко_.

 

Джухён — всё дальше, как и дорога позади.

 

Сыльги спрашивает:

— Куда ты хочешь?

Джухён просит просто ехать и не останавливаться. Сыльги слушается, давит на педаль газа и крепко сжимает руками руль. Ей больше нечего сделать.

Больше и нельзя.

 

Джухён — жарко.

Она тянет Сыльги на заднее сидение, к себе на колени. Сыльги не даёт ей — меняет их местами, заставляет лечь, расстёгивает джинсы.

Джухён говорит:

— _Быстрее_.

У Сыльги сдавливает в горле, а.

 

 

У Джухён горячее 

(молчаливое)

сердце.

 

Как и её руки на спине Сыльги, как её сбитое дыхание, как их губы в смазанном поцелуе. Сыльги не может её остудить.

 

Ночь, огни вывесок.

Сыльги засматривается, чуть не проезжает на красный. Ей сигналят.

(А Джухён — нет)

 

Сыльги не знает, в каком они городе, и в какой город им всё-таки нужно. Сыльги не знает, что хочет от неё Джухён. И, впрочем, не знала никогда.

Джухён говорит:

— Туда.

Когда-нибудь её _туда_ приведёт их обеих в тупик.

 

 

Въезд

(в сердце Джухён)

запрещён.

 

Осторожно, ремонтные работы.

 

Они едут почти три недели.

 

Лопается колесо.

Внутри Сыльги всё тоже, только для этого запаски у неё нет.

 

Тэгу.

Мотель ни чем не отличается от машины, места примерно столько же, а. Сыльги ещё теснее. Джухён нависает над ней, говорит:

— Всё, Сыльги.

 

Тупик.

 

 

Джухён оставляет после себя только _не забывай_ на газете. Сыльги не уверена, что может что-то забыть.

Ей нечего помнить.

 

Она возвращается в Сеул одна.

 

 

Джухён говорит:

— Отвези меня.

— Куда?

 

 _Домой_.

 

 

Ночь, огни вывесок.

Сыльги засматривается, но ей никто не сигналит.

 

Осторожно, ремонтные работы.

Впереди обрыв.

 

 

Через три недели ей звонят. Сыльги хочет уже бросить трубку, когда тишина сменяется на знакомый голос, на _дом, это ты?_

(У Сыльги обрывается сердце)


End file.
